bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Datenshi
Datenshi (堕天使 datenshi; Jap Lit Translation, "Fallen Angel,") was a Soul Reaper in league with a number of Underworld connections as well as building up a astounding reputation as being both effective for the Gotei 13 as well as incredibly skilled. When purposely revealed by Daigomi, his partner and fellow Shinen brother, to be part of the scandalous operations, Datenshi was relieved of his position and sentenced for nearly a thousand years to rot within the Seireitei's dungeons. Having it been nearly only half a century since that time, Datenshi met the enigmatic and charismatic Senkakusha, persuading him to help ally with her and the other two she recruited in an effort to escape the Prison Convoy that would leave for Yūrei. Thus, Datenshi became Senkakusha's confidant, her Lieutenant Leader of the Tenma Senshudan pact/group she formed for their survival and their fulfilling of their goals. Appearance: Datenshi takes the appearance of a strong gaunt, well-developed, fair complexioned man. With a pair of unusual red-violet eyes that take the shapes of multi-colored stars at times, this man has both had onlookers and those who shunned him of his unusual appearance. With dark brown hair that could shift into a natural, deep jet black and a physique soft and toned that any woman would fall head over heels for, Datenshi is the epitome of a physically attractive male. His original attire when he was first confined in the Sekisekki carriage was a simple black hood, robed appearance with several crimson sashes and bands holding them together. With no sandals to speak of, Datenshi had the spartan appearance of a condemned man, only later adapting with some sandals and a black overcoat over his fugitive garments, often re-donning the hood with his Zanpakutō strapped and sheathed over his shoulder. Later on when entering Tendan Dākusaido, Datenshi adopts a more colorful, battle-esque appearance than hsi prior. With a parallel golden embroidered hood that can have a wispy, crimson-dark blue hue to it behind him, Datenshi also dons a draconic cuirass, breastplate that has a spiked-spinal armor that runs up his back, along with a pair of dark draconic black gauntlets, with a dark hakama and leggings beneath it, with a pair of draconic-style boots. Personality: Datenshi takes a very dark, often twisted mind-set, capable of doing the most horrific things to the most outstanding of individuals for his own warped sense of justice. Datenshi's darkness stems from his long-going relationship as being a major cog within the Underworld buisness within the Soul Society, having even dealt to the Black Blood Sect through his Shinen brother and partner in crime, Daigomi Bandai. Having always disregarded the feelings of those who would be affected by his buisness deals, never truly tasted despair and anger until the day Daigomi decided Datenshi wasn't trustworthy, framing him and setting him up for the Gotei 13 to arrest and imprison. Growing incredibly bitter and angry within his cell, Datenshi swore to destroy anything in his path in his quest of vengeance against him, as well as destroy anyone whom acted just like he used to in his old days. Despite this, Datenshi is willing to spare those he views as like-minded or not part of the plan he's committed to, as a way of penance for his old callous and days he didn't fulfill his other duties as a Soul Reaper. Having a darker, more avenger type mindset, he will often do the most radical things against those who either wronged a particular someone he began taking a liking to or something that triggered an event of his past. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Shinen Category:Daigomi Bandai Category:Tenma Senshudan